gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Daihatsu
|years = 1907 - Present }} Daihatsu Motor Co., Ltd. is a Japanese manufacturer of cars, well known for its smaller models and off-road vehicles. Its headquarters are located in Ikeda, Osaka Prefecture. They announced in February 2011 that, in 2013, they will pull out of the European market. The company debuted in Gran Turismo 2, and has appeared in every mainline game since. List of Cars GT2 *Daihatsu Midget II D-Type '98 *Daihatsu Mira TR-XX (J) '90 *Daihatsu Mira TR (4WD,J) '98 *Daihatsu Mira TX (4WD,J) '98 *Daihatsu MOVE CX '95 *Daihatsu MOVE SR-XX 2WD '97 *Daihatsu MOVE SR-XX 4WD '97 *Daihatsu MOVE SR-XX 4WD '98 *Daihatsu MOVE Custom Aero Down '98 *Daihatsu Opti Club Sport (2WD,J) '97 *Daihatsu Opti Club Sport (4WD,J) '97 *Daihatsu Opti Aerodown Beex (4WD,J) '98 *Daihatsu STORIA CX 2WD '98 *Daihatsu STORIA CX 4WD '98 *Daihatsu STORIA Rally Car *Daihatsu STORIA X4 '98 *Daihatsu STORIA X4 Rally Car *Daihatsu Terios Kid Aerodown (J) '98 GT3 *Daihatsu MIRA TR-XX Avanzato R '97 *Daihatsu STORIA X4 '00 GT Concept: 2002 Tokyo-Geneva *Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 GT4P *Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 GT4 *Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 *Daihatsu Copen Detachable Top '02 *Daihatsu Cuore TR-XX Avanzato R (J) '97 *Daihatsu Midget '63 *Daihatsu Midget II D-Type '98 *Daihatsu MOVE Custom RS Limited '02 *Daihatsu MOVE CX '95 *Daihatsu MOVE SR-XX 2WD '97 *Daihatsu MOVE SR-XX 4WD '97 *Daihatsu SIRION CX 2WD (J) '98 *Daihatsu SIRION CX 4WD (J) '98 *Daihatsu SIRION X4 (J) '00 *Daihatsu STORIA CX 2WD '98 *Daihatsu STORIA CX 4WD '98 *Daihatsu STORIA X4 '00 GT5P *Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 *Daihatsu OFC-1 Concept '07 GTPSP *Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 *Daihatsu Copen Detachable Top '02 *Daihatsu Cuore TR-XX Avanzato R (J) '97 *Daihatsu Midget II D-Type '98 *Daihatsu MOVE Custom RS Limited '02 *Daihatsu MOVE CX '95 *Daihatsu MOVE SR-XX 2WD '97 *Daihatsu MOVE SR-XX 4WD '97 *Daihatsu SIRION CX 2WD (J) '98 *Daihatsu SIRION CX 4WD (J) '98 *Daihatsu SIRION X4 (J) '00 *Daihatsu STORIA CX 2WD '98 *Daihatsu STORIA CX 4WD '98 *Daihatsu STORIA X4 '00 GT5 Premium Cars *Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 *Daihatsu OFC-1 Concept '07 Standard Cars *Daihatsu Copen Detachable Top '02 *Daihatsu Cuore TR-XX Avanzato R (J) '97 *Daihatsu Midget II D-Type '98 *Daihatsu MOVE Custom RS Limited '02 *Daihatsu MOVE CX '95 *Daihatsu MOVE SR-XX 2WD '97 *Daihatsu MOVE SR-XX 4WD '97 *Daihatsu SIRION CX 2WD (J) '98 *Daihatsu SIRION CX 4WD (J) '98 *Daihatsu SIRION X4 (J) '00 *Daihatsu STORIA CX 2WD '98 *Daihatsu STORIA CX 4WD '98 *Daihatsu STORIA X4 '00 GT6 Detailed Cars All Premium Cars from GT5 Simple Cars All Standard Cars from GT5 GT Sport *Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 *DAIHATSU COPEN RJ Vision Gran Turismo Picture Slideshow 1990 Daihatsu Cuore (Mira) TR-XX '90.jpg|Daihatsu Cuore (Mira) TR-XX '90 1995 Daihatsu Move.jpg|Daihatsu Move'95 1997 Daihatsu Move SR-XX.jpg|Daihatsu Move SR-XX'97 1997 Daihatsu Opti C. S..jpg|Daihatsu Opti C. S.'97 1998 Daihatsu Cuore (Mira).jpg|Daihatsu Cuore (Mira)'98 1998 Daihatsu Cuore (Mira) (Aero Pac.).jpg|Daihatsu Cuore (Mira) (Aero Pac.)'98 1998 Daihatsu Move.jpg|Daihatsu Move'98 1998 Daihatsu Move Aero-C.jpg|Daihatsu Move Aero-C'98 1998 Daihatsu Opti Aero. Beex.jpg|Daihatsu Opti Aero. Beex'98 1998 Daihatsu Sirion (2WD).jpg|Daihatsu Sirion (Storia) (2WD)'98 1998 Daihatsu Sirion (Storia) (4WD).jpg|Daihatsu Sirion (Storia) (4WD)'98 1998 Daihatsu Sirion (Storia) X4 (J).jpg|Daihatsu Sirion (Storia) X4 (J)'98 1998 Daihatsu Terios Kid Aero.jpg|Daihatsu Terios Kid Aero'98 Daihatsu Midget II D-type.jpg|Daihatsu Midget II D-type Daihatsu Sirion (Storia) Rally Car.jpg|Daihatsu Sirion (Storia) Rally Car GT2-Japan-Daihatsu.PNG|Daihatsu in menu (East City) Notes Category:GT2 Manufacturers Category:GT3 Manufacturers Category:GT Concept Manufacturers Category:GT4P Manufacturers Category:GT4 Manufacturers Category:GT5 Prologue Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers Category:Japanese Manufacturers